What?
by Count Moose De Cocoa Late
Summary: A Daisuke/Satoshi, and Krad/Dark Fanfiction! :D First ever fanfiction/writing posted anywhere :’3 , so please review! Daisuke realized his feelings for Satoshi As of course , what will happen? I'll make a new summary later.. .
1. Beginning

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

What!?

Crimson eyes gazed onwards from the face of a nicely tanned young boy, red hair holding stiffly in various sharp directions, bits and pieces masking parts of his eyes. His thin lips melded as his quieted voice spoke, mouthing his thoughts. 'How long has it been?'

On he watched a boy with locks of cerulean hair hanging down over the top part of his pale face, the blue haired boy's attention was brought elsewhere, so the red head could watch in safety from his periphery vision.

His thoughts were then disturbed, mind clouding over with a stuffy feeling from the intruder. 'Since what, Daisuke?' Came a male's voice echoing from inside the boys mind.

He turned his sights down at his desk, blindly glaring at the man who couldn't possibly see it, but it helped nurture his anger. 'I don't have to tell you anything, Dark.' Daisuke retorted, lips pursed shut to assure there was no accidental blurting out of his thoughts.

"Daisuke," This voice was reality and brought his attention upwards to his teacher, he was looking down at him with an expression of disdain. "Is something the matter?"

'Yes,' Chuckled the voice.

"No! Nothing at all. ." He strained to hide the irritation in his voice, trying to mask it with a stretched smile.

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind telling me -" The sounds of the world dulled out into a distant muffle as his inner voice spoke over everything.

'I think I'll pass this boring lesson and dig around a bit, try to see if I can find out what's bugging you, hm?'

In an near reaction of horror at the idea, he lost grip of reality and, to others, his sanity as well. He found his hands gripping roughly at the sides of his head, covering his ears and eyes squeezed shut, pitifully attempting to hide his inner most thoughts from the parasitic leech. "No! Please, don't!" He screeched irrationally, mumbling indiscernible words.

Silence gripped the classroom as they all watched on at the seemingly broken down student, the teacher also watched on with eyes pulled wide in shock. A girl in a desk beside him with sleek brown hair and gentle amber eyes leaned over, her hand reaching shyly to touch him. "Daisuke. . What's -" But her voice was lost in the fight of Dark and Daisuke's power control.

'Stop it!' He managed to cry to himself. He could feel it, like trying to hold back an enraged large animal from running him over. It pressed against his mind with a greater power.

'What are you hiding, Daisuke?' He chimed, teasing the child as he inched closer.

But something was shaking his world and his eyes flew open to the sights of his teacher gripping him.

"Daisuke!" He was shouting it and some of the students had stood to watch more closely, others watching in the backgrounds and murmuring to each other.

But he wasn't angry, his face blatantly showed extreme worry for the disturbed boy. Of course, the child was even now looking at him with eyes stretched in fear, body lightly trembling to be felt in the man's finger tips.

Even now, as the teacher tried to get a hold of the boy's sanity, he was battling out Dark, the shaking of his body the force of control that sent tremors throughout his muscles.

"Daisuke. ." The voice was so soft, worried, and familiar, that he took a moment to bring it to attention. The girl from before, his girlfriend, was staring at him and gripping his arm.

He loosened up slightly and he relaxed at the sight of her, fatally, it let the voice within him break through without a care, bur when it did, instead of taking a hold of his very being, it suddenly stopped.

"Daisuke, could you please excuse yourself so I can further my class?" He guided Daisuke to his feet. "Try to get some fresh air and. . Calm down."

But that wasn't what he was thinking about, not anymore. The entire classroom was watching him, even the boy he had been watching was looking at him with an almost amused expression. It hit him when he realized 'that' boy had seen it, and forgot completely at what he had attempted to hide at first from the voice. In sheer embarrassment, he tried to mask it with a laugh and move swiftly to the door. The girl tried to follow, but was stopped by the teacher, instead, she watched on with dread.

He stumbled out into the halls and bolted to the staircase where he made a few trip ups as he raced down it. A few scrapes on the knew later, he was standing outside, breathing heavily.

"You motherfucker!" He screamed outwards. The voice didn't reply, didn't even send an emotion, but he could still feel its presence. "Why did you have to fucking do that?! Huh?! Couldn't have waited, you prick!" Silence.

Finally the voice came once more, but disbelieving and quiet. 'You're -'

"Gay?" He finished its sentence bitterly.

'And you -'

"Like Satoshi."

No reply, and then, the presence of the voice dissipated and he now, really, felt alone; standing in the field with the cool wind washing over him.

"Fuck."

It wasn't long till a loud bell rang and the voices of hundreds of kids filled the once peaceful air.

It's only a set back, Dark can't really do anything about it, can he? Would he? He shook his head and was only glad for the moment without that nosy person prying at him.

"Daisuke!" Called a voice loudly. He spun around to face him, Satoshi. He started to tremble and at the same, critical time, the feeling of Dark returning was starting to cloud his mind.

"What do you want?" He asked briskly. The boy didn't reply but walked forward coolly till he was less then five feet from him, watching him with a gaze that didn't need words. He was waiting for an explanation.

How could he deny it? How could he even try to fight it? When around his girlfriend he might feel comfortable and glad to have a 'friend' around, but when Satoshi was near; when he would talk in that calm, collected voice, it gave him such a rush, a rush that would take a hold of him and he'd loose himself in it, giving Dark a chance to take over. The trembles began, the choking feeling, the feeling of being smothered. Dark wanted out, and, Daisuke didn't want to fight it this time.

Have you ever been in a situation where you're using every ounce of your strength to fight something; something of greater power then you? You fight till it shakes you down to your bone and then, just like that, you give in. The feeling washes through you like a wave of relief as its brought to an end, and you can let go for the time being, fight later.

So, Daisuke's eyes slid shut and his body relaxed completely, his breath slowed to a calm, even, pattern. Nothing but the echo of his breathing embraced his world, nothing existed but he for the time being.

Daisuke's body underwent a change that happened so tremendously fast, you had to have watched unblinking. The red hair seemed to fall away in dust as violet hair grew in its place, long. He buckled over while embracing his stomach, gripping with the hands expanding painfully at his stomach. His body became taller, more full, the body of an older man. And as things became still, he straightened up with a new aura about him. An aura of power and pride, outclassing the other boy by a great deal.

As his eyes came open, they glinted a deep velvet color, they shown with triumph.

Satoshi stood for a moment in silence, looking on at the taller man, unphased. But he didn't seem to be acknowledging anything, instead it looked to be that he was elsewhere.

Dark tilted his head and he gave a little frown. "Are you going to-" No need to finish the sentence, for Satoshi suddenly took under the same changes. No longer was he the shorter, weaker, looking child; but a tall, lean, man. Streams of blond hair spilling over his shoulders like rivers of gold, even his eyes were a reflecting of the suns shine.

They stared at each other with an even feel of strength.

"Well, well. Hello my little Mousy." Krad said to Dark, he stepped towards him, Krad saw Dark muscle's tense as he neared him.

"Don't call me that, Krad." Dark said as Krad neared him. He didn't dare move, for he was lost in the entrancing gold of what was considered Krads eyes. When Krad was only five inches away from him, he reached a hand over towards dark and twirled some of his violet hair in his hands. Darks face slowly started to blush as Krads hand moved towards his cheek, he felt Krads fingertips lightly caressing his cheek till it was smacked away.

"S-stop!" He yelled to the blonde and, in embarrassment, looked away from him, refusing to show him his flushed face. Krad chuckled lightly to himself and leaned on Dark, wrapping one arm around him, he used his free hand to grab Dark's chin and make him look at him. He leaned in and gave Dark a kiss on the lips.

Dark's eyes opened in shock as he jumped away from Krad. He drew the back of his hand over his mouth, fury growing in his eyes, his other hand had a deep velvet ball of light forming in it as he reached over with it he shot it at Krad. A split second away from hitting Krad white wings bursted from his back, flying in the air just in time to dodge it. He flew towards dark lightly caressing his cheek before flying off. "Bye my little angel." He whispered in his ear as he flew by. Dark's face flushed a deep red right after Krad left, he dropped to the floor on his back, and transformed back to Daisuke.

"What just happened Dark? I thought you said you weren't gay, though what I just saw say's other wise." Daisuke said out loud.

'I...I'm not gay, he is!' Dark said furiously at Daisuke.

"Riiight, and that was why you were blushing like crazing when he was kissing and touching you." Daisuke said with a smirk. His mind had completely forgot about Satoshi for a few seconds till he thought how he was to approach him next Monday. 'At least tomorrows Saturday.' Thought Daisuke as he got up to go home.

End of chapter one!~


	2. Magic Trick

**Okay, to anyone who read my story, i'm soooo sorry it took this long to update..XD, i'm sorta new to this, and this _is _my first fanfiction ive ever written. The reason is I sprained my right hand pretty bad, so it just got better, so I wrote my butt off to the people who read it!! XP Enough talk, more read!! Sorry if its short...writers block sucks... . .**

Continuing where we left off .

"Riiight, and that was why you were blushing like crazing when he was kissing and touching you." Daisuke said with a smirk. His mind had completely forgot about Satoshi for a few seconds, ill he thought how he was to approach him next Monday. 'At least tomorrows Saturday.' Thought Daisuke as he got up to go home.

* * *

Daisuke rolled over in his sleep, happy that Dark was not interrupting his sleep for once. Sighing happily in his sleep, a knocking sound came from the door, stirring the young boy in his sleep.

Groggily opening his eyes, the door flew open and his mother Emiko came walking in with a large smile on her face.

"Its so dark in here." She said sighing, raising a hand for her head to rest in. Walking over to the curtains, she opened them, making Daisuke moan at the sudden bright light. Bringing a pillow over his face, he whined.

"Five more minutes!" Expressing the last part with a pout, Emiko looked down and put balled one fist and rested it one her side, the other hand yanking away the blanket.

"Daisuke! Its a Saturday and your lying in your bed like a sloth! Your fourteen for peet's sake! Go outside and do something!" She said sternly, kicking him off the bed. With a loud thud, Daisuke was wide awake.

"Fine! I'll get up." He said, giving up the idea of sleeping in till noon. "Now leave so I can get dressed!' He said waving his hand towards the door. Clapping her hands together and putting them to her chest, she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Now theirs a good boy!" She said as she walked away, before she left she added, "Oh! By the way, the young boy Satoshi you told us about is here to visit!" A grin crossing her face, she was clearly happy that a friend of her son was over to visit.

'SATOSHI!?' he screamed in his mind, but regretted screaming in his mind a few minutes later. For the most annoying man to him in existence woke up, and decided he would have his fun with his little toy.

'So,' He said, a large smirk forming on his face, though the boy could possibly never see it. 'Satoshi's over for a visit.' He said, emphasizing on Satoshi's name, happy to feel Daisukes face heat up at the very mention of his name. 'Mind if I take over?' He said, not waiting for a reply, he took over.

'Dark!! No!!!' Daisuke was again screamed in his mind, but this time from inside.

"Now, now, don't be such a downer, I need to have fun with Satoshi, and...give a piece of my mind to...Kad..." Mummbling the last bit, he sighed, resting his hand on his fist. He went off to his wardrobe that Emiko bought for him, pulling out his favorite clothes, he went to the bathroom to get dressed.

'You purposely miss said his name their, didn't you?' Daisuke said, not bothering to ask why he was getting dressed in the bathroom. Dark's head perked up when the door opened, quickl;y pulling his pants up, he left to see who it was. His eye twitching, there stood the figure of Krad, his golden rows of hair tied tightly in a pony tail.

"Hello my sweet mouse." He said, as he was about to walk over to give Dark a hug, Dark forced Disuke back out. Leaving Daisuke in clothes too big for him, Krad sighed and transformed into a laughing Satoshi.

"Those clothes are way too big for you." He said regaining his cool posture, fixing his glasses, he continued to speak. "Sorry for barging in, your mother freaked when she saw Krad appear and run up here. Even though all the art pieces are finished, those two still bother us..hm.." He said as he got lost in thought.

"Well...uh...I got to go get dressed in my clothes!" He said quickly and ran to his dresser, pulling random things out till he found something he liked. Then rushing off to the bathroom without another word. Satoshi chuckled lightly to himself, enjoying the sight of Daisuke running around like a crazy idiot. The bathroom door flew opened and Daisuke ran out, tripping on his feet, he went face flat to the floor.

A muffled laugh, then Satoshi started laughing out loud, looking over to Daisuke, he helped him up. "Sorry for the laugh, its just you seem really out of it today, what happened?" Satoshi asked him, once again regaining his posture. Daisuke looked at the wall behind Satroshi, wanting to avoid eye contact. Satoshi catching his eye, looked behind and looked back to Daisuke questionably.

"Oh..uh, its just... I just...uh...Painted my wall!" he said, coming up with the best he could. 'I'm so glad I actually painted it..' He thought with a sigh, happy that Dark went off to sulk.

"Oh, is that the funny smell?" Satoshi said, sniffing the air lightly. Walking off to the door, he told him he's going down stairs. "Come down when your finished with your weird freak out fest." he said chuckling, and closed the door behind him.

"Daisuke! Come on down! I WANT an explanation as to why Krad was here." She yelled loud enough so he could hear it.

'Shit...she sounds pissed..' He thought with a sigh, thanking the world for giving him a good life, he walked down the stairs to see his mom standing in a I-want-an-explanation-stance, tapping her foot lightly.

"Now dear, give me an explanation as to _why _Krad was here!" She said angrily, Daisuke looked about the room for help, but not even his father Kosuke could help him out.

"Well..uh..ya' see..theirs uh..." he said, thoughts rushing through his head about how to get out of this. "Its just that Satoshi wanted to show me his costume of Krad!" He said, doing his best to bring a fake smile to his face. Trying hard not to notice Satoshi in the background with his hand over his mouth. 'He thinks i'm a lunatic now..' He thought sadly, sighing, he looked to Satoshi to help him out. Catching his eye, Satoshi decided to play along.

"You want to see?" Satoshi said with a smirk, "Its a magic trick, I'll show you again." He said before he transformed into Krad, who was obviously annoyed at this so called 'magic trick'. Satoshi quickly noticed that and transformed back. "What do you think?" He said, not losing his cool once. Daisuke started clapping to help along with the 'magic trick', and so did his family.

"That was great Satoshi!" She said with a happy expression, till it changed to confused. "But..how do you know what Krad looks like?" She said, beginning to get suspicous. Satoshi noticing, butt in before she asked Daisuke again.

"Well, you see, I got in a way of a fight between Dark, and Krad, and I wanted to practice tricks with 'transforming'." He said, trying his best to suppress a chuckle. Emiko, thinking about it, decided it was believable.

"Why don't you and Daisuke go skating?" She said, brightening her expression, running to the garage before an answer or protest, she brought back two packs of skating gear. Shoving them in their hands, she waited with a big grin on her face for them to put it on. Daisuke sighed and put it on.

"Just put it on, we can take it off later." He whispered to Satoshi, nodding he put it on. Waving bye they left. "Take it off here," He said, pointing towards the side of the house. "she'll never find them here." They both took off the gear and headed towards nowhere.

"Where do we go?" He asked, stopping he sat down on the fence of Daisuke's house.

"Um...we could go....swimming!?" He said, bringing up the best idea he could.

"Okay then, lets get going to the beach then." He said, pointing to the beach, nodding, Daisuke ran off to the beach, behind him Satoshi was of course, walking.

**TERRIBLE ending, trust me, I know, but eh, I updated. I hope you look forward to the trip to the beach! ;) next chapter, I don't know when, I guess when people review the second chapter?? Who knows?XD Thank you to the few people who reviewed, I appreciate it~**


	3. The what?

**First off all, I have to thank two people for their wanting of my third chapter. XD Shinmara, I usually prefer DarkxKrad, with Krad as seme, but its so hard to find some, I had to make my own, like SatoshixDaisuke, every one thinks Satoshi is some ultimate depressed yuke!! D: Why?? And Me!, I likey the beggin bit XD, and I LOVE making Dark in denial, :'3 I think I did better on this chapter then my other one, so enjoy, and I should probably stop talking and let you all read it, hm?**

Daisuke ran off ahead, making sure that Satoshi didn't see his blushing face. 'I'm going to the beach with Satoshi! Dark, help!' He thought, completely forgetting Dark wanted nothing to do with Satoshi, most likely because he holds Krad.

'What do you want me to do about it!? I want nothing to do with him!' He said angrily, quickly leaving to a corner of Daisuke's mind. Daisuke kept running, cursing under his breath for asking dark for help. He stopped at a restroom and got changed into swim trunks he bought along the way to the beach. Satoshi was waiting outside for Daisuke to get out of the restrooms.

"Take as long as you want!" He said with a sarcastic tone, chuckling as Daisuke staggered out of the restroom. Signaling to the beach with his head, they both walked over to the sand. Daisuke's face brightened up when he saw kids building a sand castle, and ran off to join, leaving Satoshi sitting alone on the beach. "Peace and quiet at last." He said, a smirk piercing his pale face.

"Satoshi! Lets play in the water!" Daisuke said running over to Satoshi, grabbing his arm, he pulled him of his towel and pushed him in the water. "Isn't it fun!?" Daisuke said, clearly notnoticing the discomfort appearing on Satoshi's face when he shot out of the water.

"The waters fucking cold!" He said, clamping his hands to his arms, spitting saltwater out if his mouth. He ran up and shoved Daisuke into the water, smirking in satisfaction as Daisuke jumped out of the water to puke out all the water he swallowed. "See? Isn't this _fun?_" Purposely expressing the word 'fun' with a smile. Daisuke crossed his arms against his chest and pouted.

"That was messed up!" He said snorting, reaching down into the dirt, he threw a mud ball at Satoshi. Hitting him directly in the face, Satoshi reached a hand up and wiped away the muck, his eye twitching at the gloppy stuff. Squishing it, he reached down and grabbed some near his feat, unknowingly grabbing a clam with it, and threw it at Daisuke.

"Take that." He said proudly, but a large smile growing on his face when Daisuke screamed at the sight of a large clam biting his nose. Satoshi quickly started laughing as Daisuke kept repeating, 'Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!'. Satoshi walked over and yanked it off his nose, leaving a two large red lines around Daisuke's nose.

"Ooow!" Daisuke whined, clutching his nose, he kicked Satoshi and ran off laughing in satisfaction. "Take that!" He said through a hazily voice, clutching his nose still. Satoshi growled under his breath and ran after him. Satoshi stopped when he realized he lost Daisuke, running a hand through his pale blue hair he sighed.

"Where the he-" he started, but was quickly cut off by the feeling of someone poking his back. Turning around he was about to yell at the man before he noticed it was Daisuke holding ice cream. Daisuke waved it in his face, and pointed to the ice cream shop.

"Want some?" Daisuke asked, puzzled as to why Satoshi was pointing to Daisuke, and the ice cream. Satoshi looked down to the shorter boy, shaking his head 'no'.

"Just...weren't you in pain from your nose a while ago?" He said, pointing to his bright red nose.

"Yeah, well, I just don't want to be seen as a baby in front of other people," He said pausing to point to all the people here, "and second, I already look like a fricken nine year old." he said with a sigh. Satoshi couldn't help but muffle a laugh at that, Daisuke _was_ quite short, a few inches shorter then Satoshi, and he still had a baby face, even at the age of fifth-teen.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll hit a growth spurt _someday._" Emphasizing the last words on purpose. Daisuke on the other hand, clearly didn't like his sarcastic tone, and stormed back off towards the water.

"Shut up! By the time I do, I'll be like, ten times taller then you!" Daisuke yelled at Satoshi, not caring he sounded like a little kid that time.

"What ever you say," He said, following after the irritated boy. "Can we just get back to the water? At least that was some fun." He said, murmuring the last bit. When they arrived back in the water, Daisuke sneaked up behind Satoshi, preparing to push him down. Letting a muffled laugh escape his mouth by accident, Satoshi turned around.

"Ah, no you don't!" He said, but was cut off by Daisuke tripping over a clam, and falling right on top of Satoshi. Satoshi's eyes widened in shock, and so did Daisuke's, they just kissed by accidental mistake! Daisuke jumped backwards into the water almost immediately, transformed into Dark. Satoshi, just in pure shock his first kiss was stolen by a guy, transformed, or rather was _forced _to transform into Krad. Krad smirked gleefully, happy to know it was his play time now.

Dark let out a nervous laugh when he saw Krad standing over him, and bolted to the side before Krad tried to grab him. Krad cursed under his breath and ran after Dark, but quickly gave up and took flight. "Dark, whats the matter? Are you scared of me?" He said with sarcasm, reaching his arms out he grabbed both of Dark's arms, grinning in satisfaction that he caught the mouse.

"Let go of me!" Dark said, struggling in Krad's grasp. 'Damn it! He's stronger right now!' Cursing under his breath for what he just asked.

"Okay." Krad said simply, flying higher into the sky, he dropped Dark. Who in reflex gripped Krad's foot so he wouldn't plummet to the ground.

"You know I can't fly without With! Bastard!" He said using both arms to support his weight.

"But, didn't you just ask me to let you go?" Stopping, Krad pretended to look surprised. "Unless, you want me to hold you." A devious smirk crossing his face, he grabbed Krad's hands and pulled him up.

"With!" Dark screamed, and almost immediately, With came changing into a bird, he became Dark's wings. Dark raised a leg and kneed Krad in the gut, who let go of Dark to grip his stomach. Looking up as Dark flew away at high speeds, he smirked and yelled,

"I'll get you my little mouse!"

**LE-GASP!! A KISS! I have been waiting to write this chapter. [ (0.0)-chaaapter! ] -----Is sorta was what I was like.. . review, and maybe my chapters will come... sooner?? (0.o)**


	4. Sorry

Sorry, I have no inspiration whats so ever to continue this story, so its now currently on 'NOT CONTINUING FOR A WHILE UNLESS SOMETHING HAPPENS, SO SORRY!


End file.
